HOW IT BEGAN
by GATOR1029
Summary: When the entire United States gets bombed by Terrorists how does one Boy cope with it when he is turned into a Vampire by the biological Warfare. First Fanfic R&R please at least i think it's good. i might add characters from the book in too.M just in cas
1. The Beginning of the End

HOW IT BEGAN

CHAPTER ONE

The Beginning of the End

I don't know exactly how it happened but it did and I can remember when and what I'm pretty sure caused it. I remember that during Thanksgiving my Grandma kept on complaining about how on the news they were saying there might be a terrorist attack on our Country. No one knew exactly where but the trends said that it was pointed more towards the mass transit stations like subways and bus stations. They were right they transit stations were going to get hit but not just the transit stations.

My dog came over and sat right next to the fire place, inches away from it. My sister complained, "I thought she liked the cold not the hot!" I didn't worry about it compared to the events about to happen it was the most trivial fact in the world. "Just finish your homework so I don't get yelled at by mom and Dad," I simply said. She grunted and went back to her homework anyway. I was finished so I went to see what was on the tube, I turned on future weapons. They were doing a show on bio terrorism and how it could change our society, so in other words destroy us. This was ironic because we were going to have to experience these horrors. Eventually my sister came over and asked me if she could watch something I said suck it up she started crying I gave her the remote, life sucks with a six year old sister.

A few months later it was January and everyone had forgotten about the scare of the attack everyone but me. It was odd that I was sort of mentally prepared yet I was the only one to, well my outcome was different from almost everyone else's and I don't think that had anything to do with it. But anyway school had just started up again and I was driving to pick up my little sister Jess from school. As I was driving down the road I heard a rumbling in the sky. I couldn't figure it out. The noise was too big to be an airplane but to small to be a rocket and I should have known that it wasn't a rocket ship because you don't get any rockets in Forks, Washington. I glanced out of the window and looked up in the distance I could see tiny black specks flying at us. I couldn't guess what it was. A moment later I found out, they were airplanes, but not just airplanes they were giant airplanes and below them it seemed to be bombs of some sort dropping from them at hat moment I knew we were dead the bombers were on a bombing and strafing run of the entire country. I have no idea how they pulled it off and I still don't, but I was wrong, I wasn't dead. My fate would be much worse. I got out of the old Honda Oddesy that my mom gave me to drive around and basically do stuff for her. I wasn't scared I just stood there waiting for the end.

The bombs finally were on us I didn't run; I knew I didn't stand a chance. And when I was just standing there waiting for death to come my mind wandered and I thought of my little sister Jess. I knew I couldn't let her die. Sure she was a pain but I had to have some closure with her, I had practically shoved her out of the car at school that morning. So I jumped in the car and pushed the car as fast as I could to get around or through the cars blocking me trying to get to shelter.

Finally I had made it to the elementary school my sister went to and jumped out of the car as the first bomb struck the ground. I was flown five feet by the shockwave but it was just like football I couldn't give up when I was blitzing to get to the QB. I kept on going as I was running over the ruined terrain my vision blurred but I was able to process everything faster as I ran towards the school. I was five steps into the building when the first bomb struck. I was standing in the middle of the office like a deer and head lights. I could only now realize how horrible the Blitz and the battle at Bastone must have been in WWII. I looked around and everyone was on the ground and under the desks watching me like I had three eyes and one leg. I started sprinting down the hall towards my sister's classroom. As I turned the corner I looked into the classroom to see all the second graders scared as hell, I picked out my sisters face when the bomb hit. I was thrown out of the doorway and through the glass and wood door across from my sister's room. I stood up with all the energy in my body looked over at my sister's room. It was gone. Here simply was nothing but a crater, scattered wood, and some bricks, nothing else. No desks, no backpacks, no Jess. After looking one word escaped me before I blacked out, "Jess."


	2. THE CHANGE

Chapter Two

The Change

When I had blacked out it was a little awkward, and I knew exactly what had happened. My mind was going a mile-a-minute, but I could do absolutely nothing about it. I was knocked out, but then again maybe I wasn't. Everything was black and but I was able to think and hear words. It reminded me about the cavemen and how they would have thought. They wouldn't see the words in their mind, but they could think about words being spoken. Eventually the pain flowed back into me, it was horrible but nothing compared to how I would feel once the poison released from the bombs took effect on me. Eventually the searing pain was everywhere so I knew I wasn't dead, and I hated myself for it. For being alive when Jess wasn't when all those people could have died but not me. I was put here to suffer and they got out. They got out the easy way I thought. But it wasn't like that; no they were _dead_, I was alive and I they weren't. Soon I would have my vengeance. But I wouldn't have it for a few years with all those people, I couldn't resist my thirst and I would have to hide too.

Eventually I felt the rain pouring down, it seemed thick. And that was because it was red with poison and the blood spilled on that horrible day. I resisted the urge in my body to stay put, and I stood up. I looked around to see the devastation that had occurred all over and around me. There weren't any bodies; I was the only animate object for yards. But about a hundred yards away I saw a crew of men working their way through towards me. I guess when I stood up I looked like a monster emerging from a pile of ashes which is a good analogy of what was to come. There was nothing just ashes everywhere only and just ashes.

Eventually the crew worked their way towards me and watched me with a certain level of awe and fear of me. I guess they did see me as a threat, but one came up and I could see through his slightly transparent visor of his hazmat suit that reminded me of Master Chief in Halo. He asked me,

"Are you all right?" I answered, "Yes I'm fine," when I wasn't. He then said, "Get this kid back to the bus!" They then grabbed my arms and began to pull me towards a yellow school bus rigged to transport victims affected by the poison.

On the bus I found a seat and sat down with two other guys I asked them, "This is a lot of people, where did you start at?" "We started picking up people at L.A. you're the first we've gotten for miles," the guy on the outside stated dryly. I wondered why these people had been acting like it was the end, I mean of course many, many people had died, but we were alive and that was what mattered. I didn't understand this until a kid a little younger than me fell off of his seat in front of me and violently started puking everywhere. One of the men wearing the hazmat suits came up and started dragging him towards the back of the bus, the kid making the place smell even worse. Without stopping the bus he opened up the back door and threw him out the back where I heard a sickening crack as he landed awkwardly on his leg. I knew now why everyone was acting so badly. It was because even though we were on the bus that was supposed to save us we had no hope we were already dead we just got some chance for those who might not have been affected by the poison by the biological warheads in the bombs. At this point I gave up while sitting there. Because I was already dead and there wasn't any hope, and now everyone else was distant from me it was just me and a sickening felling telling me that I had about just as good a chance at being the next as everyone else on that bus.

A few hours later we had found no one, and out of the thirty people that had started off on the bus it was about five other people and I waiting. We all had the same idea in our heads playing over, and over. Our minds were saying, "I'm next and I'm dead," but only my mind was right. I felt it build up from the bottom of my stomach, and my body heaved a few times while I tried to keep it in but it was futile and the man in the silver suit was on his way already. So I let go and heaved what was in me all over the place. But I wasn't over; I kept on going and going. Eventually he had dragged me to the back where he kicked open the door jumped on the other side and tried to kick me out. But I wasn't giving in without a fight. With the last reserves of my strength I stood up and delivered a blow to his head with my fist. I kept on jabbing with my left arm until he was dazed and let down his guard. I then gave him a menacing blow to the head with a right hook knocking him out. When he was down I moved on to take down the driver and guard, but I never made it my body gave out with my consciousness threatening to go over the cliff I've been hanging onto with my finger tips. The guard came over and dragged me back to the open door at the back. He pushed me off without thinking twice about it my head hit the ground and my fingers slipped off that cliff and I blacked out again.

But it didn't stay that way for long soon I felt a searing pain that started at my head. This was worse than anything I could have ever even imagined. It slowly spread throughout my body until it felt like my toes were burning off. I fought around and shook my body to get this burning sensation clear of me, but it wouldn't go. I was all alone in a fire storm targeting me only. I was like this for what seemed like forever until I could actually feel my toes again. Slowly the pain ebbed away from me as I also regained my consciousness. I began to look around me in the wasteland. I looked to the East and I could make out these bumps in the distance. I then realized what it was; it was a mountain, the Rocky Mountains. Then I thought, I didn't think we'd traveled that far. At that moment I knew something was really wrong and I wasn't myself. I looked down and saw myself my muscles were bigger much bigger, and my skin seemed paler even paler for one living in forks Washington were there was no rain. And then I felt it there was a thirst in the back of my throat. I started to think about food but that didn't seem too appetizing so I let my sense find what they craved. But what I saw wasn't food it was a human. I didn't know what I had become but I knew I wasn't human anymore at that moment I let go and over to my instincts my new instincts, as I started sprinting faster than I ever had. I was sprinting faster than the eye could see towards food, humans.


	3. The First Hunt and Black

Just in case in this chapter he is kind of hunting humans so you might not want to read it, you've been warned

Chapter Three

The First Hunt and Black

As I ran towards humanity I was able to think about several things on the way. I could think about following the trail the bus mad to where it had last stopped to pickup supplies and gas, I could think about how I would eat my prey, whether I would eat the meat or what my instincts told me to go after. But what I thought about the most was what I had become. I was faster, stronger, and paler, everything was crystal clear to my eye, I could see much further, and my mind was quicker. Everything just seemed better stronger and faster about me.

Eventually I made it out to the nearest town it took me a lot less time to get there than it took the bus. I didn't just barge into the town like a maniac. I surveyed the landscape, I found the quickest route in and out, and I found the houses that were probably holding people.

I slowly entered from the south I didn't go in as fast as I could, my instincts told me to go slow with brute strength. I entered the first house there was a smell. I couldn't recognize it though but it didn't smell good. I imagined it was the poison still in the air. It was blocking whatever scent I could get of any humans. The scent was burning my nose. I quickly dismissed it as I continued my search of the home. Everything was quiet, as I expected since no one was going to do anything to go outside and expose themselves to whatever poison was in the air, as if they weren't affected already. I continued my search for whatever it was I needed to sate my thirst. I went upstairs where the foul stench continued to block my ability to smell my prey. I went down the hallway to the left opened the door to find two humans dead, killed by the toxins in the air, what a waste I thought. I then walked over the bodies to the window across the room. I was hoping I could smell something in the air. Only the stench, so I tried listening. I heard a heartbeat, but it was weak and I didn't want my prey's body weakened or compromised by the poison in the air. I heard something near the heartbeat though, it was a man. He was strong, and he was arguing with the dying man saying,

"It's all your fault, because of you we are stuck here, because of your stupid experiments we have less people and we are dying!" I was intrigued by the experiments of this man so I left to find out what I could and get my dinner. This time I sprinted to the other house to find the two men still arguing.

"It isn't his fault," I told the angry man,"There was an attack, we got bombed and the poison from the bomb is killing us."

"Oh what would you know, you're just a kid." The man replied.

"I witnessed it first hand, got a pretty bad shot of it too," I replied resisting the urge to rip the Carotid with one swipe and well that was how far my instincts had told me to go so far. "So what kind of experiments are you talking about?"

"I had developed a way for men to leave their bodies," the weak one replied. I asked him,

"So how is this bad, can they get back into their bodies?"

"Of course no matter where your spirit is it always is tied to your body," he answered getting weaker every second. Of course I was only half believing this but after what had happened me there was a little bit of belief in me about them.

"Aren't we forgetting something!" the other man exclaimed, "He just killed who knows how many, we hid from that truck because we knew what was on it and we weren't going to die but now I know it was him and the experiments he's been doing on everyone, and for what, a thrill and then you die and infect other people I don't think so, he won't kill _anyone, any more_!"

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical I mean you were going to kill him," I told him calmly, slowly releasing what little grasp I had against the monster I knew was inside of me.

"_Were,_ I _am _going to kill this son of a bitch!" he answered me.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said quickly as I released my instincts and cut open his throat with my teeth, but it surprised me what I did next. I sucked his blood and it wasn't enough and though way back in the corner of my mind I knew I should stop but as the limp figure in my hands slowly died not able to talk because my jaws squeezed his neck together gathering more blood to quench my thirst. Eventually I was finished and my sane side took over and kept me, barely from taking the other human too. I needed more information from him because he was too interesting. I decided to do what I could to save him.

"Where are you from," I asked him now that I could think properly I could tell he had strange features from around these parts, Indian. He answered me

"A reservation west of here, you can't miss it, the only interesting in this dull town before it became a wasteland."

"Okay hold on," I said as I picked him up and ran to the reservation. I slowed down to a walk as I neared the reservation. "Hey I would appreciate it if you could keep this quiet about me,"

"Being a vampire hey interrupted,"

"Exactly," I replied.

"I trust in you that if we are going to make this work you will not threaten my people, and I will not threaten you and your secret to anyone." He said, I simply nodded and the truce was formed then and there between me and them. Eventually I would slip and they would tighten their security around me but now I'm jumping ahead. Any way when I got back everyone was drawn towards us because of the man in my arms, but eventually the crowd grew not because of him but because of me. Because I was different somehow, but I couldn't tell what it was they saw in me but it definitely wasn't thankfulness they looked scared and angry but I didn't understand why. A woman ran out from her house crying and saying

"No, please not my husband, please not him!" I followed her back to her house. She was sobbing the whole way making both of us wet. Finally we reached the house; I put him on the nearest sofa. I asked his wife

"Where is the doctor?" She replied to me,

"I can call him, you don't have to leave, I'm sure you could stay here for a while" she barely managed to say this through her sobbing.

I heard the doctor's footsteps as he came walking but I waited for him to knock on the door anyway to keep my secret safe as it was so new. When he knocked we both got up to get the door, I told her,

"Sit down I can get it for you." She sat and I went to the door. I opened the door and greeted him, "Hey doc, he's over here he's lost a lot of blood, so the sooner you could see him the better." I showed him then over to the wounded.

A few minutes he came out,

"You're right he's lost a lot of blood, the wound wasn't serious so I was able to take care of him, he's tired from the blood loss so just re-patch him when the bandage gets wet and keep him in bed," the doctor told us. I said,

"I think I need to have a word with him, alone." The doctor said,

"I don't know if that would be a good," but I cut him off,

"I won't throw him out the window doc, I just want to talk."

"As long as I don't have to patch him up again," he said.

I went into the room doc moved him to and shut the door quietly behind me.

"I see that we are enemies but we don't want to be," the man on the bed said (doc had moved him over). "So I suggest that we find a way to make a truce, currently since there is only one of you I will be lax on how I will protect my people, but if you attract more of your kind I will be forced to be more forceful."

"All I want is to stay secret from everyone, even you but you're too interesting for me to eat," I told him.

"So I'm assuming you didn't come to say how you're not going to eat me, I'm sure there's something else?" he asked me.

"Of course, tell me about these spirits, where you just goin' a little crazy for a sec or what is it really?"

"Well a few years back I decided to try my hand at chemistry."

"Of course who doesn't want to?" I interrupted.

"Just shut up and listen, okay? Anyway I was doing an experiment when I accidentally knocked over the vial I had been working on, we part of it fell on my lab coat, part of it dissolved into my skin. That night I was really pissed with my son for breaking my favorite glass but he started arguing back saying that if I hadn't left it there this wouldn't have happened. I said William don't you ever talk back to me again. But that night he went to bed crying, I felt bad and my wife was giving me a hard time so I had just I guess wished myself out of my body. That's all I know now though about it."

"Dad!" I heard a kid call out

"Hey kiddo."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I presume that you are William," I asked the kid.

"No call me Billy, only my dad calls me that when he's mad," the kid told me.

"Okay time for bed Billy I'll see you tomorrow." The man said the kid then left to go back to bed.

"So I guess I should get your name then," I asked him.

"Of course, my name's Ephriam, Ephriam Black.


	4. Chapter 4 The Treaty

Chapter 4

The Treaty

Talking to the old man wasn't too much fun, I guess I shouldn't call him old since he's forty and so is but probably was my dad. I didn't get much from him seeing that he kept on falling asleep, but when he woke up he was, well pretty sane for what he had just gone through. He stayed in his right mind, for the most part but what he was trying to get through to me just wasn't working with my brain. We were there for quite a while him lecturing like my biology teacher while I tried to fall asleep, I knew normally I should have been way out of it, but I just didn't fall asleep, period. So I started to focus on other things like I don't know, girls I liked, McNabb finally leaving the Eagles, and food, for some reason it sounded really bad especially McDonald's fries, they were my favorite and now they just sounded like mucus stuck in the back of your throat, ugh. Eventually the old man fell asleep and didn't wake up in my five minute waiting period, yeah my concentration was so good I could count how many seconds went by without losing count, find out how many seconds were in five minutes, and think about McNabb, fries, and girls all at the same time, weird huh? So I decide to take a look around the reservation.

As soon as I stepped outside I was greeted by a torrent of people questions and thanks. Seeing everyone applaud me like that made me think, did I really deserve this sure I rescued their friend but I killed one too. How can you be thanked for killing in cold blood just too taste warm blood, and a lot of it too. Yum. But back to the story as they patted me on the back they slowly made distance from me holding their hands. They shrank away from me as if scared grimacing as if a bad smell had hit them. I decided that if this was how they were going to treat me just because I felt weird, or cold, after what I went through I had to be feeling cold, I was going to leave, so I did.

Since everyone was at the hospital or six feet under I decided to just move in with myself in a house. I made sure I found a good one, I don't know why I even went to a house instead of living in the forests surrounding Forks but it felt right, and I didn't want to be tempted by the people at the reserve who, oddly weren't affected by the poison, at all. Well maybe they were scared and blamed it all on my odd friend Ephriam, but no one was actually sick.

Eventually I found a nice house, big garage, plenty of space, perfect for me. Now it was time to rest. I went upstairs and laid down. You know that feeling after working a lot and hard, and when you close your eyes there is nothing. Well I closed my eyes and I saw everything. Then I thought, I had been awake for two days and I wasn't tired, wait I was awake for two days? I had never done that or even thought about it, now that I had I wasn't tired. Whatever happened to me sure got me fucked up in some weird way. I went downstairs to see if the TV worked, it didn't but I found a 360 and MW2 so it worked out. I beat the story mode in an hour and hadn't lost a multiplayer event in three hours, it was too easy, I went for a run. The freedom was exhilarating I must have ran clear across Washington before I found myself outside of the reservation again, I pondered the idea of sneaking in and having a talk with old Ephriam but decided against it, he would be asleep anyway. So I went hunting.

Earlier in my past life I guess you could say my dad had taken me shooting, we were going to go hunting the next season for the first time but we just never got around to it. Of course this was a little different hunting deer and even larger game just isn't the same as the ease that comes with hunting humans. Now that I was a genius, humans seemed so stupid to walk around where there are large game and a vampire without a gun. It was almost amusing how easy it was to catch my prey, almost. I heard someone walking on the trail I was taking so I just stood there and bent over pretending, not very well, to be catching my breath. Of course I wasn't when she walked over I looked into her big brown eyes just like the song and almost hesitated, but I heard the blood pulsating through her body and lunged. Now this is where the almost part comes into play. As I drained her of her blood I opened my eyes in between swallows and caught a glimpse of her eyes again. And deep inside of me I couldn't stand those beautiful eyes in such terror, and even worse because of me. I contemplated letting her go then I licked a drop of blood from my lips and drained her. I threw her body into the river, a treat for the fishies, and such a beautiful treat it was for me.

Once again the next day I found myself at the reservation, it seemed to be the only purpose in my pitiful version of life, or should I say hell? I needed to help this guy back on his feet literally. Since it was 3:54 and 24 seconds I reasoned it was a good time for Ephriam to either be awake or wake up. Making it to his house was too easy it required no effort at all I even jumped over a few people without them noticing me. Even avoiding Billy and his friends playing football in the front yard was easy enough to do with my eyes closed, things were going to get sticky enough for me inside so why screw up now? Ephriam seemed happy enough to see me at least for the reason that I saved him, I think he might have been a little disappointed in the fact I was a vampire, but no one's perfect.

"Taking it easy?" I asked.

"As well as they let me seeing as I get four or fie hour long visits each day," his joking reply, "Have any good meals?"

"Of course," was my honest reply, "how'd you know?"

"I can smell it, actually my buddy was fishing the other day and came across a very beautiful brunette, although very dead too."

"What can I say? I got hungry so tell me about your out of body experiences."

"Much more frequent since my body sucks," although not the answer I was looking for it did show he was feeling a little better.

"I was a little more worried about the how and who, not why."

"Actually I was hoping to make a shall we say peace treaty, the brunette must have been close to the reservation, and I cat have any of my people harmed by you, I don't care if I'm the one that owes you, it just can't happen." This guy could really change tones quickly, he was serious.

"How about the widest radius of the reservation, plus an extra five miles where I can't hunt," I proposed

"And you don't touch a single one of my people."

"I can only stay away from your immediate family, because I like Billy, I can't remember all of the people on the reservation," I reasoned.

"I don't like it but I guess it works, family and anyone on the reservation can't be harmed? Agreed?" it sounded like a done deal.

"Sure," and the first treaty was agreed upon.


End file.
